


Kitty et le Geek

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, on perd de vue les personnes avec qui on grandit. Nicolas a eu la chance de renouer contact avec son amie d'enfance grâce à internet, mais rien ne vaut l'opportunité de se revoir en chaire et en os.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty et le Geek

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour le [défi Sex Is Not The Enemy](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/139819.html), inspiré par [cette image](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/853966813/allthechocolatesinthebox-via-eagerlicker). Correction par shakeskp et camille_miko.

Nicolas jeta un dernier regard au miroir accroché juste avant la porte de la chambre, se demandant s’il n’aurait pas mieux fait de mettre son t-shirt vert, celui qui, selon ses sœurs, mettait si bien ses yeux en valeur. Celui qui ne criait pas « je suis un geek » comme le faisait son t-shirt bleu orné d’une illustration du jeu pierre-caillou-ciseaux-lézard-Spock. Tant pis, se dit-il en quittant la chambre d’hôtel. Ce n’était pas comme si Kit ne savait pas qu’il était un fan de The Big Bang Theory, après tout, c’était un de leurs sujets de conversation récurrents. Et puis il n’avait plus le temps de se changer.

Nicolas passait le week-end à Paris pour assister à une conférence ennuyeuse donnée par un spécialiste de l’éducation prétentieux qui passait plus de temps à gratter du papier et faire de grands discours que dans des salles de classes, et après l’interminable séance de la veille Nicolas avait dû résister à l’envie d’envoyer un e-mail à son directeur de mémoire pour le lui faire savoir. Enfin, il n’allait pas trop se plaindre, les vacances de février commençaient maintenant et ces deux semaines loin des cours lui feraient du bien. D’autant plus qu’il allait en passer une chez Kit.

Catherine était une de ses amies d’enfance, perdue de vue quand elle avait déménagé à Paris lorsqu’ils avaient tout juste 13 ans. Il se souvenait qu’à l’époque, la capitale lui semblait incroyablement loin de Bordeaux. En réalité, il fallait à peine entre trois heures et demi et quatre heures pour faire le voyage en train.

Lorsqu’ils étaient petits, Nicolas avait pris l’habitude d’appeler Catherine Kitty-Cat, puis Kitty, et finalement juste Kit, et elle était restée Kit dans ses souvenirs, une petite fille boulotte, garçon manqué, aux cheveux courts et au franc-parler qui leur avait régulièrement causé des ennuis. C’est pourquoi il ne l’avait pas du tout reconnue lorsque, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait reçu une demande d’ami sur Facebook de la part de Catherine Tellier, une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rieurs.

Nicolas n’étant qu’un homme après tout, il avait fait une entorse à sa règle de n’accepter que des gens qu’il connaissait sur son profil et l’avait ajoutée à ses amis avant de lui envoyer un timide message lui demandant qui elle était. Il avait eu de la peine à en croire ses yeux lorsqu’elle lui avait répondu. Et pourtant les preuves étaient là, dans son album « Photos d’enfance », où on pouvait la voir petite, bougonne et toute ronde ou arborant un grand sourire faussement angélique. Il avait passé une heure à parcourir ses photos, la regardant se métamorphoser à l’adolescence et passer des bras d’un garçon à un autre au fil des années, se demandant à chaque fois s’il s’agissait d’un ami ou d’un petit ami. Son profil indiquait qu’elle était célibataire et n’avait pas changé depuis qu’ils avaient repris contact en octobre.

Pas qu’il s’imagine avoir la moindre chance avec une fille comme elle, hein. Belle, intelligente, ambitieuse, avec déjà une carrière dans le monde de la vente alors que lui, à 24 ans, avait recommencé par trois fois des études différentes, peinant à trouver sa voie. Et surtout, c’était un grand geek. Enfin, de toute façon Kit était une amie, rien de plus, même si parfois il avait l’impression qu’elle flirtait un peu avec lui. Probablement juste ses hormones masculines qui lui rappelaient le nombre d’années passées depuis la dernière fois qu’il s’était retrouvé au lit avec une fille.

« Bon ben bonnes vacances ! lui lança Jérémy, le camarade de classe avec lequel il était venu à la conférence, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener Nicolas au temps présent.

— À toi aussi », répondit-il avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers la réceptionniste de l’hôtel pour payer sa chambre.

***

« Nicolas ! » s’exclama Kit en ouvrant la porte, un grand sourire franc étirant ses jolies lèvres. « Entre, entre », fit-elle en s’écartant pour le laisser passer.

L’appartement était plutôt grand pour les standards parisiens. Le mur entre le salon et la cuisine avait été abattu, ce qui lui donnait une impression d’espace amplifiée par l’absence de désordre dans la pièce.

« Interdiction d’ouvrir les placards par contre », l’avertit Kit, « j’ai flanqué tout mon bordel dedans, c’est pas beau à voir. »

Elle se tenait à côté de lui, accoudée au comptoir qui séparait la cuisine et le salon, une position décontractée qui semblait mettre en valeur la courbe de ses hanches et le rebondi de ses seins. Elle était habillée simplement, une paire de jeans clair et un débardeur noir près du corps juste assez décolleté pour piquer la curiosité de Nicolas sans pour autant sembler particulièrement révélateur ou aguicheur.

« Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans le coin là-bas », l’informa-t-elle avant de lui demander s’il voulait boire quelque chose.

Il avait été convenu que Nicolas dormirait sur le canapé-lit, un clic-clac de bonne facture que Kit avait utilisé pendant des années quand elle habitait encore dans un studio. Nicolas posa sa petite valise là où elle le lui avait indiqué et regarda Kit leur verser deux verres de coca, un peu mal à l’aise et ne sachant trop que faire de sa personne. Elle le rejoignit et s’assit sur le canapé, aussi l’imita-t-il en prenant le verre qu’elle lui tendait.

« À nous, déclara-t-elle en levant son verre avec un sourire espiègle.

— À nous », répondit Nicolas, amusé, et il fit tinter leurs verres.

La boisson lui picota agréablement la gorge et lui rappela la fois où Kit avait dérobé la réserve de son grand frère. De peur de se faire attraper, elle avait apporté les quatre grandes bouteilles chez lui et ils s’étaient forcés à les boire jusqu’au bout. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait fermé l’œil de la nuit ce soir-là. De plus, sa mère avait fini par trouver les bouteilles vides et lui avait passé un savon.

« À quoi tu penses ? » demanda Kit, et il lui raconta. 

Elle rit en se souvenant de l’état de fatigue dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux le lendemain à l’école. Son rire était aussi pétillant que le coca dans le verre de Nicolas.

***

« Oh, allez, quoi, embrassez-vous ! » lança Nicolas à l’écran. 

C’était frustrant de voir Maddy et Reynolds se tourner autour comme ça depuis plusieurs épisodes.

Kit, blottie contre lui sur le canapé, pouffa et il resserra instinctivement son bras autour de ses épaules. C’était incroyable à quel point il était à l’aise avec elle. Il leur avait suffi d’une journée passée ensemble à discuter et rire pour que la timidité maladive de Nicolas s’envole presque. Kit était très tactile, toujours à toucher sa main ici, le prendre dans ses bras par là, et si le contact faisait battre le cœur de Nicolas plus vite, il n’en était pas pour le moins agréable, confortable, presque familier.

« Ils sont adorables », répondit-elle. « Après tout, tout le monde n’a pas le courage de se jeter à l’eau tout de suite.

— Oui mais bon, là c’est pas comme s’ils ne savaient pas tous les deux que l’autre est intéressé, » contra Nicolas. « C’est plus une perte de temps qu’autre chose. Même si, en effet, ils sont adorables. »

Kit leva les yeux vers lui avec un air espiègle. « Parfois c’est agréable de faire durer un minimum la partie ‘séduction’, non ? »

Nicolas eut soudainement une conscience accrue de la main de Kit posée avec désinvolture sur sa cuisse depuis vingt minutes. Comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées, Kit bougea légèrement ses doigts, oh, d’à peine un centimètre ou deux, et Nicolas s’empressa de reporter son attention sur la télévision, parce que cette infime caresse menaçait de provoquer chez lui une réaction que Kit, de là où elle se trouvait, risquait fortement de voir.

« Peut-être », reconnu-t-il. « Enfin je ne sais pas trop. Personnellement ça me stresse, de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser.

— Oh, c’est pour _ça_ que ton cœur bat si vite, alors », le taquina Kit. 

Cette fois-ci, sa main bougea de façon bien plus délibérée, remontant le long de sa cuisse.

« Kit ? demanda Nicolas, surpris et soudainement un peu à l’étroit dans son pantalon.

—Oui ? » répondit Kit avec un sourire coquin, se déplaçant afin de chevaucher ses cuisses. 

Elle posa les mains sur les joues de Nicolas, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire des siennes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il, se sentant bête dès que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche.

— Ce dont tu avais envie à l’instant même où je t’ai ouvert la porte », répondit-elle d’une voix séduisante. « Je m’apprête à t’embrasser. »

Elle sourit, et Nicolas lui sourit en retour tandis qu’elle se penchait vers lui pour joindre leurs bouches. Ses lèvres étaient douces et souples, ses baisers tout d’abord légers, presque chastes. Puis, il sentit la pointe de sa langue venir taquiner ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche, l’invita à entrer. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, timidement d’abord puis plus franchement.

Un cri provenant de la télévision les fit sursauter tous les deux et ils rirent doucement. Kit se retourna à moitié pour attraper la télécommande sur la table basse et mettre l’épisode de Terra Nova sur pause. Nicolas posa les mains sur la taille fine de Kit et l’embrassa dans le cou. Kit prit ses mains dans les siennes, les leva et entremêla leurs doigts avant de pousser Nicolas contre le canapé. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, le corps chaud de Kit pressé sur lui, ses hanches se frottant doucement contre son entrejambe. Il avait envie d’elle, tellement envie...

« Kit », soupira-t-il lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin. « Kit, je... » Il se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé, mais le regard brillant de Kit lui donna du courage. « Je n’ai pas de préservatif », admit-il dans un souffle.

Kit le regarda un instant, soupira, et appuya son front contre le sien. « La pharmacie est fermée à cette heure-ci, et je ne sais pas où il y en a une de garde. 

— Um, peut-être qu’on devrait attendre jusqu’à demain, du coup ? » 

Il n’avait vraiment, mais _vraiment_ , pas envie d’attendre.

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir ? » le taquina-t-elle en se frottant contre son érection. 

Nicolas serra ses doigts dans les siens.

« Non, mais il va bien falloir. » Il se mordilla la lèvre. « Quoi que... je sais que je suis clean, ma dernière fois remonte à quatre ans et je donne régulièrement mon sang. Ils te testent systématiquement, tu sais. Si tu prends la pilule, on pourrait... »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je suis clean aussi, mais je ne supporte pas l’idée de prendre des hormones sans raison. J’ai arrêté la pilule quand j’ai rompu avec mon ex l’année dernière.

— Damnèd, » souffla Nicolas, ce qui fit rire Kit, son corps s’agitant au-dessus du sien. 

Elle le regarda, ses yeux se plissant légèrement pendant qu’elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire prédateur. Lentement, sans quitter son visage du regard, elle glissa le long de son corps. Le souffle de Nicolas se bloqua un instant lorsqu’il la vit ouvrir son pantalon de ses doigts habiles.

« Quatre ans, hein ? » lui dit-elle. « C’est long, très long. Ce serait cruel de ma part de ne pas t’apporter un peu de... _soulagement_. »

Elle plongea la main dans son caleçon, enroula ses doigts autour de son membre tendu. Elle rompit alors le contact visuel pour admirer le sexe qu’elle sortait du caleçon et s’humecta les lèvres. Nicolas se redressa sur ses coudes pour avoir une meilleure vue. Kit le regarda en faisant quelques va-et-vient avec sa main avant de le lécher de la base jusqu’au gland. Elle fit tourner sa langue sur son gland, l’embrassa, puis le laissa glisser dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

Kit prit son temps, partant sur un rythme lent, comme si elle savourait son sexe. Elle suçait, léchait, caressait tour à tour, une langoureuse torture que Nicolas aurait voulu ne jamais voir prendre fin. Après quelques temps elle accéléra, c’est là que Nicolas commença à bouger ses hanches, doucement d’abord, ayant peur de lui faire mal ou de l’étouffer, puis plus vite. À chaque mouvement il appuyait contre le fond de sa gorge. Il remarqua qu’une de ses mains avait disparu entre ses jambes et devina que Kit était en train de se caresser.

« Kit ! » la prévint-il, essayant de la repousser. « Kit, je vais, je vais... »

Elle recula un peu jusqu’à n’avoir plus que son gland dans sa bouche et enroula sa main autour de son sexe, le masturbant vivement tout en _suçant_ , et Nicolas ferma les yeux lorsque son orgasme le prit. Il aurait voulu crier le nom de Kit, mais tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres fut un long râle.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux il vit Kit se lécher les lèvres. Elle rampa au-dessus de lui et l’embrassa. Sa bouche avait un goût étrange, un peu salé, et Nicolas réalisa que c’était le goût de son propre foutre. Ça aurait probablement dû plus le déranger que ça, mais à cet instant précis il s’en fichait complètement. Kit se lova contre lui, et il resserra ses bras autour d’elle. Une fois qu’il eut quelque peu repris sa respiration et ses esprits, il fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

— Oh, moi je peux bien attendre jusqu’à demain, le rassura-t-elle en posant un baiser sur son épaule.

— C’est absolument hors de question », décréta Nicolas en souriant.

Alors qu’il faisait glisser le jeans le long des jambes de Kit, il songea qu’ils avaient vraiment intérêt à trouver une pharmacie ouverte le lendemain.


End file.
